


Cherry Tomatoes

by LightningTiger77



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningTiger77/pseuds/LightningTiger77
Summary: Gilbert didn't expect much when he accepted a position at Antonio's coffee shop. A job with simple tasks, a relaxing atmosphere, and his best friend. The perfect way to spend the summer months, away from the bureaucracy of nations.That was until a certain Italian showed up with a list of demands and a less than stellar attitude.Oh well. Things were running a little slow anyways...
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	Cherry Tomatoes

“Is there something I can help you with?” 

The Italian woman froze as if caught in the middle of trying to steal something from a bank, rather than being about to set a potted plant on the counter. The coffee shop was open and full of people enjoying their orders. With most of the baristas busy with customers, slipping in and out without being noticed would have been easy enough had her appearance not been so distinct. 

Not as distinct as his own, but Gilbert would have recognized that curl anywhere. “Chiara, right?” he asked, the corner of his mouth curling upward.

She slowly turned around, cradling the plant close to her person. “We both know you know my name, bastard…” she muttered. Those full lips of hers turned downward in a frown. “Is Spain here?” 

“Not right now, unfortunately. He left to go take care of some things at the office. Can I take a message?” His friend said he’d be right back, but that was several hours ago. In government, something that one would think could be taken care of in five minutes could end up taking all day instead. Gilbert motioned towards the plant. “Is that for him?” 

What she held was not a flower, but a plant that actually bore fruit. The little spheres looked like red and green candy, but were obviously very small tomatoes. Cherry tomatoes, if he wasn’t mistaken. 

“No,” Chiara said stiffly. Her cheeks brightened. “You said yesterday that you liked them, no?” Her eyes darted to one side then downwards. 

Gilbert blinked. Oh right, she’d been in there yesterday. 

Things were slow back home, so over the last week or so, Gilbert had been helping Antonio with his coffee shop. Several of the nations had similar ventures on the side, such as restaurants or running their own theaters. Doing things like this outside of running a country was what helped the nations stay sane. Now that the Prussian found himself with more free time than he knew what to do with, so odd jobs were quickly becoming his specialty. At least doing this kind of thing meant he could spend more time with his friend and help him out besides.

The day before, they’d been eating lunch when the Italian woman paid the cafe a visit. Even from the breakroom, they could hear loud swearing, which sounded distinctly like angry demands of someone wanting to speak to the manager. Before either of them had time to react, Chiara burst into the breakroom with several baristas trailing behind her. 

Antonio had waved off his employees while Chiara looked about ready to go into another rant, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Gilbert grinning and waving at her. 

This caused her to stop short. She then turned back to Toni and went right back to her demands. Apparently, Antonio and Chiara had a deal where she was to be served whatever she wanted for free. “And by you, you Spanish bastard. Don’t think you can weasel out of this.”

“You don’t even like my coffee,” Antonio sighed, pulling his apron on.

“I am not going to let that get in the way of a good deal. And no deal is better than free,” she said, hands on her hips. “Now are you going to make my espresso or not?”

“Alright, alright. Gilbert, I’ll be right-- Hey, amigo! You can’t even wait for me to leave before you start picking at my food?”

“You know I can’t help it,” Gilbert said, plopping another red sphere into his mouth. “Hmm. How do you get them to taste so good?” 

“I don’t,” Antonio said, smacking the other’s hand away. He jabbed a thumb over at Chiara who was standing at the doorway. “I get them from her.”

“Ah, I see.” Gilbert smirked. “Remind me to pay a visit sometime.” 

“Maybe then you can mooch off someone else for a change.”

“Hey, I’ll pay for them. And I’ve been earning my keep around here, don’t forget!”

“Barely,” Antonio said, patting his companion on the shoulder. “I’ll be back. Leave my tomatoes alone.”

Gilbert waited until his friend’s back was turned before he swiped another, winking over at Chiara before eating it. She rolled her eyes and left. A couple minutes later, he heard the Italian ranting all over again, but after that things went back to normal and that was the end of that.

Or so he thought. 

The plant was light in his grasp as Chiara handed it to him. He walked past her to set it down on the counter carefully. He then popped one of the cherry tomatoes off the stem, giving it a sniff before eating it. The sweetness burst between his teeth as he said, “Wow. Did you grow these?” At her nod, Gilbert ate another. “These are amazing. Even better than the ones Toni has!”

Chiara crossed her arms over her chest, chin up. “Of course. What I give that bastard is second rate. These are the best of the best.” 

Gilbert swallowed. The best? “And you’re giving them to me?”

Her face turned that bright red again. “D-Don’t get the wrong idea! I just didn’t want to see your stupid face showing up where I live and eating all my food. This way you can grow your own and stay up north!”

“That is one hell of an incentive,” Gilbert said, his grin growing wider. “But if I did visit, I could eat all the cherry tomatoes I wanted.”

Chiara eyes wide before she glared and leaned forward, snarling. “Fat chance of that, asshole. I’d call the cops on you!”

“And here I thought we were friends.” A fellow immortal calling the cops on him wasn’t anything new, but the reason being produce was definitely new, if amusing. If he caught another glimpse down her shirt then like he did now, maybe spending the night in jail wouldn’t be so bad.

“We are not friends,” she insisted. “And you better take care of that plant or else we’ll be much worse than what we are now.”

“And what are we?”

“Acquaintances.” 

“Don’t I feel lucky.” Gilbert stood, forcing her to look up at him. “Thank you, Chiara. I really appreciate the gift.”

“It’s not--” She took a deep breath. “You’re welcome. Now put it away and out of sight.” She stuck her finger under his chin like she intended to jab it through his throat, “Don’t you dare tell Spain about this. If you do, I’ll beat your head against the concrete!”

“Alright, alright.” Gilbert put his hands up in surrender, but couldn’t help the laugh that left him. “I won’t tell him.” 

Chiara looked unconvinced, but she let it go in favor of stepping back. “Idiota.” And with that, she left. Huh, apparently her backside looked just as good as her front. 

Gilbert picked up the plant and put it off to one side in the back where no one could see it. Hopefully, it wouldn’t mind being deprived of sunlight for a few hours. 

After his shift, he could take it home, a token from a woman who, up until then, seemed to despise his guts. Maybe he would pay her a visit after all, despite the earlier threat of physical harm.


End file.
